Blackfire
Personality Additional Information (Widely Known) Additional Information (Secret) Alien Powers Energy Blasts You can fire an energy bolt at a enemy as an action, making a ranged spell attack with your Willpower modifier. This trait does 1d10 radiant damage with the damage increasing by 1d10 when you reach 5th level (2d10), 11th level (3d10), and 17th level (4d10). Flight The mutant gains a 60 flight speed as long as you have at least half Vitality. Optimal Reflexes The mutant is able to use a reaction to deflect or catch missiles. The damage is reduced by 1d10+ Dexterity Modifier + Mutant level. They are able to use a reaction to dodge a melee attack for 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier every 3 turns. Gives a passive Dexterity of 20. Heightened Strength The mutant's unarmed strikes deal 1d6 + Health modifier in damage. The mutant is able to pick up to an eighth of a ton or 250 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as an action (30/60). Gives a passive Health of 18. Optimal Durability (Parsed Healing Factor) Increases Vitality by Health score + Proficiency Bonus + Resilience Modifier. Passive Absorption The mutant is able to absorb radiation passively, giving them resistance to Radioactive damage and regenerating their Vitality by their Resistance modifier every turn so long as they are exposed to sunlight. Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Warrior Improved Critical Starting at 3rd level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Remarkable Athlete Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Health or Dexterity check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Health modifier. Additional Fighting Style At 10th level, you can choose a second option from the Fighting Style class feature. Superior Critical Starting at 15th level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. Anger of a Gentle Soul At 17th level, if you see a creature reduce another creature to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to grant yourself a bonus to all damage rolls against the aggressor until the end of your next turn. The bonus equals your fighter level. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Category:Characters Category:Villains